Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. Content items (e.g., web pages) are typically accessible through networks, e.g., the Internet. Such content items can be created, or formatted, using a computer markup language, e.g., HTML. Generally, such content items are able to be interpreted by software applications (e.g., web browsers) running on computing devices that are being operated by users. Once interpreted, the content items can be presented to the users through the respective display screens of the computing devices being operated by the users.